Our Illness
by CALB
Summary: Sehun, seorang namja yang terkena Leukimia dimana ia sangat membenci Rumah Sakit bahkan ia tak ingin melanjutkan terapi untuk kesembuhannya. Namun akhirnya ia bertemu dengan yeoja manis bernama Luhan. Apa yang terjadi dengan kisah mereka? Apa yang terjadi setelah Sehun bertemu Luhan?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Illness**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Romance, others.

Rate : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Xiumin, Others

.

.

.

 ** _Meskipun aku melupakanmu, tapi aku tak benar – benar melupakanmu_**

 ** _Hati ini masih berdetak untukmu_**

 ** _Meskipun aku tak sepenuhnya mengingatmu_**

 ** _Namun, hati ini masih mengenalimu_**

 ** _Meskipun kamu berlari jauh_**

 ** _Tapi pada akhirnya, Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali_**

 ** _Percayalah pada hatimu_**

 ** _Percayalah pada kekuasaan Tuhan_**

 ** _Kita tak akan terpisahkan jika bukan maut yang memisahkan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

FF Pertama author! Yay! Ini request dari anak author lho haha bukan – bukan, tapi temen author yang author anggep anak dan FF ini murni otak author sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan cerita yah author kagak Tao. Haha canda doang, maksudnya author mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan karna ya author bener – bener buat ini di dunia fantasi sendiri. Mohon maaf banyak typo, author tidak luput dari kesalahan pemirsa.

No Plagiator! No Siders! Pleasee kasihanilah dan hargailah author ini hiks, haha alay ye? Maap :D

.

.

.

.

.

( Autor Pov )

Sinar matahari yang telah menyongsong dunia di siang hari itu membuat seorang yeoja menyipitkan matanya, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Yeoja yang terlihat anggun dari caranya berpakaian, bahkan ketika ia sedang duduk dan membaca novel seperti sekarang saja dia masih terlihat anggun dan cantik. Rambut panjang hitamnya yang tergerai indah menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya.

Yeoja itu bernama Xi Luhan, dilihat dari namanya saja sudah terlihat jika ia adalah orang China. Tapi ia dan orang tuanya telah menetap di Seoul sejak ia masih dalam kandungan. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, tapi 1 jam yang lalu orang itu bilang jika ada masalah mendadak dan akan terlambat daatang.

Untung saja, ia tak lupa membawa sebuah novel. Bayangkan saja jika ia tak membawa buku kesayangannya itu, ia akan mati bosan karena menunggu. Apa lagi, ia sedang menunggu di sebuah taman yang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di Rumah Sakit Seoul ini, karena ia membenci Rumah Sakit. Ia pernah mendengar dari beberapa orang mengenai cerita 'Hantu Rumah Sakit' yang jelas membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi di Rumah Sakit itu terdapat sebuah Kamar Mayat yang cukup membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas hanya karena mendengar nama itu.

Cukup lama ia membaca, hinga akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan merenggangkan otot – ototnya sesaat. Setelah itu ia menutup buku yang telah dibacanya, ia lalu melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Dengusan kasar terdengar darinya, karena orang yang dia tunggu belum juga datang.

Sudah lebih dari 1 setengah jam ia membaca novel yang teramat tebal ini, karena ia belum juga menemukan kata THE END dari bacaan di buku itu. Karena orang yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang, ia berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi, dengan cepat seorang namja berdiri dihadapannya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Tolong aku, kumohon. " Rintih namja tersebut dengan ekspresi yang memang terlihat butuh pertolongan.

.

( Luhan Pov )

Sudah lebih dari 1 setengah jam aku menunggu Xiumin oppa, tapi ia belum datang juga. Bahkan ia tak memberiku kabar, Hpnya juga tak aktif sewaktu aku menguhubunginya beberapa menit lalu.

'Lebih baik aku pulang, baca novel sambil tiduran di rumah daripada harus menunggu hal yang tidak pasti begini. Antrian novelku juga masih banyakkk' batinku.

Baru saja aku berdiri, belum ada satu langkahan kaki dari tubuhku. Seorang namja telah berdiri dihadapanku, ia secara tiba – tiba memegang kedua pundakku, menatapku dan berkata.

"Tolong aku, kumohon."

 _'_ _Apa – apaan namja ini?! Mengenalnya saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku membantu orang asing yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapanku seperti dia? Bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang buronan yang sedang dikejar – kejar oleh polisi?'_ batinku, aku terlalu terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Cepat sembunyikan aku sekarang! Kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang nuna!" bisiknya dihadapanku, dia bahkan menggoyang – goyangkan pundakku saat ini.

"Baiklah, sembunyi saja di semak – semak sana. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu." entah setan apa yang merasuki otakku hingga aku mau menyetujui permintaannya.

"Gumawo nuna, eh tapi... Nanti akan ada suster atau dokter, atau siapalah yang datang kemari bertanya pada nuna. Beritaukan saja jika nuna tak melihatku, arasseoyo?" tegasnya.

"Arasseo." seperti terhipnotis, aku hanya meng-iyakan saja tiap perkataannya.

Aku kembali duduk, dan membuka novel yang kubawa. Tapi, aku tak lagi membacanya. Melainkan hanya membukanya, dan memikirkan sesuatu tentang namja itu. Dia tampan, hany itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

Eh tapi tunggu.. Dia berkata apa? Arasseoyo? Bukankah aku ini nuna? Kenapa ada namja muda yang tak sopan seperti dia? Apakah dia tak memiliki etika yang baik? Bahkan aku ini yeoja? Aissh! Kemana saja otakku dari tadi, kenapa aku baru sadar?

Disaat aku sedang meruntuki diriku sendiri karena kelambatan otakku dalam mencerna hal – hal yang terjadi, seorang namja datang lagi menghampiriku. Dia tinggi seperti namja tadi, tapi dia lebih tinggi. Dia bermata bulat, tak sesipit namja tadi. Dia berambut merah wine, dan dia menatapku.

Eh? Dia menatapku?! Aku langsung tersadar seketika dan mengerjapkan mataku berkali – kali, lalu memasang wajah polos se polos mungkin untuk menutupi rasa malu yang jelas membuat wajahku memanas seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Joesonghamnida, apakah saya mengganggu anda agassi?" katanya sopan.

"Ah aniyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabku dengan lembut.

"Apakah anda melihat seorang namja yang mengenakan hoodie putih polos dan celana jeans hitam panjang? Rambutnya berwarna putih."

Namja? Dari ciri – cirinya, aku sepertinya tau. Um.. Ah!

"Ne, arrayo!" sahutku dengan semangat.

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Ah dia, dia dimana ya? Um, mianhae aku lupa." sahutku sambil menggaruk tengkuk leherku yang tak gatal.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchanna, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong!"

"Annyeong!"

Dia pergi. Hanya menghampiriku dan bertanya seperti itu. Tck, apa dia tak ingin sebentar saja duduk menemaniku? Bahkan kami belum saling berkenalan, ah bodohnya kau Xi Luhan!

"Nuna, gumawo!" suara itu mengagetkanku dan ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku!

"Hyaa! Kau siapa?!" teriakku yang menggema hingga hampir seluruk orang di taman ini menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aku langsung berdiri untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah.. Joesonghamnida, joesonghamnida." aku membungkukkan 90° badanku dengan perlahan lahan.

Aduh betapa malunya, untung saja namja tadi telah pergi jauh dan tak berada di daerah sekitar taman ini. Jika saja ia masih ada dan melihatku seperti ini, entah mau ditaruh mana wajahku yang memalukan ini. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, siapa suruh dia mengagetkanku.

Tunggu dulu, aku baru saja menyebut 'Dia'?

Siapa?

Langsung kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat orang yang mengagetkanku tadi. Hening. Hanya ada suara agin dan seruara gesekan daun – daun. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun di belakangku.

Apa jangan – jangan tadi itu manusia jadi – jadian?! Huaaa... Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari Rumah Sakit ini!

Leganya, akhirnya aku keluar juga dari rumah sakit menyeramkan itu. Ya meskipun ada rasa sedikit kecewa, karena jarang – jarang aku menemukan taman senyaman itu. Tapi kenapa harus di rumah sakit?

Jika dilihat dari luar begini, rumah sakit itu tak terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi, kejadian tadi benar – benar sangat menyeramkan! Suara namja mengagetkanku hingga membuatku berteriak ketakutan hingga harus menanggung malu, tapi tak ada siapapun di belakangku? Mistis.

"Ya!"

Suara itu, suara yang tadi. Dia memegang pundakku lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tuhan! Tolonglah umat malangmu ini!

Baiklah, tarik nafas dalam. Tutup mata. Kepalkan tangan. Lalu bersiap untuk berteriak.

1 . . . .

2 . . . .

3 . . . .

"Hhump.." aku tercekat seketika, ada sebuah tangan yang membekap mulutku.

"Jangan berteriak nuna, ini aku." jawab namja yang tak kukenali ini.

Dia bukan hantu? Dia manusia, namja. Dan dia membekap mulutku! Siapa saja tolong aku! Kenapa disaat seperti ini, sekitar parkiran ini sepi sekali melebihi kuburan di film – dilm yang aku tonton.

BUGH!

Kuhentakkan sikuku ke dada bidangnya, dia langsung melepaskan bekapannya dan mungkin ia memegang dadanya yang kesakitan sekarang. Baru beberapa langkah aku berlari, aku mendengar suara rintihan yang sepertinya memang teramat sangat keasakitan.

Apa pukulanku semenyakitkan itu? Xiumin oppa saja bilang jika pukulanku sama sekali tak berasa sama sekali di tubuhnya. Apa ia hanya berpura – pura?

Tapi... Ahh, aku benar – benar tak tega.

Ku balikkan tubuhku menghadap namja itu, dia tergeletak begitu saja di tenggah parkiran ini. Ku langkahkan kaki perlahan, ragu jika ia ternyata hanya berpura – pura. Tapi ia tak terlihat berpura – pura.

Aku sekarang berada di sampingnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh keringat, pucat pasi dan darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini? Apa hanya karna aku memukul dadanya seperti itu, ia bisa sampai seperti ini?!

GAWAT! Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, mereka mulai mendekatiku! Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

"Apa dia baik – baik saja?" tanya seorang ajussi yang ikut tertunduk di sampingku.

"E.. ah! Dia pingsan ajussi! Tolong panggilkan suster di sini! Cepat! Tolonglah kami!" teriakku mulai panik.

Awalnya aku berfikir untuk berkata jika dia adalah orang tak bertanggung jawab yang hendak menculikku, tapi saat kulihat dia telah tak sadarkan diri. Aku benar – benar tak tega, tiba – tiba kepanikan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang membawanya masuk ke dalam. Aku adalah dokter di sini. Minggirlah!" katanya dingin.

Aku hanya menurutinya dan mengikutinya ketika ia menggotong namja itu ke dalam rumah sakit. Dia segera mengatakan hal – hal yang tak kumengerti pada suster yang langsung menggerumuni kami. Dia segera berlari pergi, dan suster – suster tersebut segera membawa namja ini ke dalam ruang ICU. Kenapa ICU?

Suster – suster itu tak mengizinkanku ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Jadi aku hanya duduk merenung di kursi yang tersedia di depan ruangan itu, baru saja aku mendudukkan diriku pada benda keras itu. Ajussi yang tadi datang dengan pakaian jas layaknya seorang dokter.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi? Kenapa dia pingsan dan mengalami pendarahan hebat seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan cepat, tatapan matanya seolah mengintimidasiku untuk segera menjawab segalanya dengan jujur.

"Aku tadi memukul dadanya dengan sikuku, tapi itu karna dia yang membekap mulutku. Dia sepertinya orang jahat yang ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku." ucapku cepat.

"MWO?! Apa kau gila?! Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?!" bentaknya.

"A.. Ak.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku ..." aku tak sanggup untuk berkata – kata, aku terlalu terkejut dengan amarah ajussi ini.

"Sudalah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang denganmu. Dia membutuhkan pertolonganku segera. Permisi nona." ucapnya memotong perkataanku begitu saja.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD dan meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor rumah sakit ini. Rasanya merinding juga jika aku harus duduk sendirian begini. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan membaca novel yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman tanganku.

Tapi, seperti biasa. Jika ada masalah seperti ini, buku itu hanya menjadi pajangan dan otakku melayang – layang. Beberapa pertanyaan bermunculan dalam pikiranku.

Memangnya ada apa dengan namja itu? Dia kenapa? Kenapa ajussi ini memarahiku seperti ini? Apa ajussi tadi mengenal namja itu? Lalu siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia seolah – olah mengenalku, dia bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan nuna. Apa ia tak mengerti etika dan kata agassi?

Belum selesai aku bergulat dengan pikiranku, suara langkah cepat terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Suara itu terdengar semakin keras namun semakin melambat.

Dan muncullah sesosok namja di balik persimpangan tembok – tembok rumah sakit ini, diikutin sengan sesosok yeoja yang terlihat lebih pendek di belakangnya. Namja itu terlihat tak asing bagiku. Ah benar! Namja itu adalah namja yang kutemui di taman tadi.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia berjalan menuju ke arahku?

"Agassi?! Apa yang sedang agassi lakukan di depan pintu ruang ICU ini? Apakah agassi mengenal Sehun?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

"Ne? Jega? Ah nugu? Sehun? Jadi namanya Sehun? Ahh..." jawabku enteng.

"Ne. Agassi tidak mengenal Sehun? Lalu apa yang agassi lakukan di sini? Apa agassi yang menolong Sehun? Apa yang terjadi hingga Sehun mengalami pendarahan lagi?" tanya seorang yeoja yang sekarang berada di samping namja itu.

"Joesonghamnida, bisakah anda bertanya satu persatu? Saya tak secerdas itu hingga dapat mengingat pertanyaan – pertanyaan anda. Jeongmal joesonghamnida."

"Ah, harusnya saya yang meminta maaf. Joesonghamnida ne, saya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya." kata si yeoja dengan lembut.

"Gwenchanna, lebih baik kalian duduk saja dulu. Nanti saya akan menceritakan kejadiannya. Tapi, maaf sebelumnya. Boleh saya mengetahui nama kalian?" tanyaku, sebenarnya aku bingung saja mau memanggil mereka apa.

Ya meskipun aku tau, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini. Tapi rasanya aku harus, ini termasuk jenis kesopanan kan?

"Ah, joesonghamnida. Saya tadi tak memperkenalkan nama, saya Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, dan ini tunangan saya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, bangapta." sapanya ramah dengan senyuman yang mempertontonkan deretan gigi – gigi putihnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Xi Luhan imnida. Panggil saja Luhan, nado bangapta Chanyeol-ssi. Bangapta Baekhyun-ssi." sahutku tak kalah ramah dengan senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Bangapta Luhan-ssi." ia membungkukkan badannya.

Sopan sekali yeoja ini, pantas saja ia mendapatkan pendamping yang menawan. Eh? Aduh Luhan, back to the topic! Jangan salah fokus terus!

Akhirnya kami bertiga duduk menunggu di depan ruang UGD sambil bercerita mengenai namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

.

. ###

.

( Xiumin Pov )

Harusnya sekarang aku telah berada di toko buku bersama Luhan, harusnya. Tapi mau dikata apa jika sesuatu yang mendesak telah terjadi. Sebenarnya tak begitu mendesak, hanya saja ada seseorang yang membuat itu menjadi sangat mendesak.

Kim Jong In.

Hanya satu nama itu yang membuatku kerepotan dan harus membiarkan Luhan menungguku sendirian di taman RS Seoul, dan menggagalkan rencanaku untuk membawanya ke toko buku seusai aku melakukan chek up. Bukan penyakit serius, hanya saja gigiku akhir – akhir ini terasa begitu ngilu.

Sebenarnya Jong In hanya memintaku untuk membantunya menyiapkan surprise party untuk acara anniversary 1 tahun hunbungannya dengan yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Dyo. Tapi, ia mengharuskanku untuk mebantunya sekarang!

Dan lihatlah betapa sibuknya aku sekarangang, hanya untuk menghias dapur apartement tempat tinggal Dyo dan Luhan. Sedangkan Jong In hanya memutari ruangan, mengomentari pekerjaanku, dan menyuruhku ini itu. Apakah ia tak tau jika aku sedang ada janji dengan Luhan?!

"Hyung, itu balonnya terlalu kecil. Kekurangan udara! Warnanya juga jelek, ganti saja dengan yang lain!" serunya menunjuk sebuah balon yang terpasang di pinggir lukisan wajah Dyo – hadiah dari Jong In -.

"Jong In." panggilku.

"Hmm?" sahutnya malas.

"Kai."

"Yes?" ia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan sebutan Kai? Namamu Kim Jong In, dan nama Kai itu terlalu bagus untuk seukuran manusia sepertimu." ejekku.

"Hyung! Terus saja hina dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini! Hyung sendiri juga sama kan? Kim Min Seok."

"Ya! Ini berbeda. Kau tau kan kalau aku it..."

"Mirip dengan orang China, ya ya ya. Aku tau hyung, ara! Dan itu bukan alasan kenapa hyung suka sekali dipanggil Xiumin. Alasan sebenarnya hanya karna seorang yeoja china yang lahir dan bertempat tinggal di Korea sampai sekarang! Week." ucapnya memotong perkataanku sambil menjulurkan lidahya untuk meledekku.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang suka dipanggil Kai karna Dyo suka berkata jika kau adalah kunci permainan dari sebuah kata dance?! Bahkan kau mogok makan dan tak mau keluar kamar jika appa atau eomma tak mau mengganti namamu di akta kelahiran dan kartu keluarga kita? Hahahaha!" tawaku pecah seketika.

"Ya! Hyung! Kejadian itu hanyalah masa lalu, aku masih berusia 8 tahun. Namja polos yang berusia 8 tahun hyung, aku sedang labil saat itu! Lagipula, aktaku juga tak jadi diganti kan sampai sekarang!"

Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Namja polos 8 tahun? Yang tergila – gila dengan sunbae berusia 2 tahun lebih tua bernama Do Kyungsoo? Hahaha. Tentu saja aktamu tak diganti, mana mau appa ataupun eomma jauh – jauh pulang dari Jepang hanya untuk mengurus masalah yang tak penting itu. Lagipula, Dyo berhasil menjelaskan jika ia tak ingin kau merubah aktamu kan? Kau saja yang salah paham dengan maksud dari perkataannya! Pemahaman bahasa koreamu payah! Hahaha." aku langsung berlari seketika, karna ia telah melempar sebuah bantal yang berada di sofa itu ke arahku.

"Hahaha, damai damai. Aku sakit perut, hahaha."

"Ya! HYYUUNNGGG!"

"Hahaha, sudahlah sudah! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan ini! Aku ada janji dengan seseorang dari 1 jam lalu!"

"Haish! Awas saja kau hyung!"

Sangking sibuknya aku dengan anak kecil yang satu ini, aku sampai lupa waktu. Sudah 1 jam lebih aku bergulat dengan benda – benda aneh ini! Aish! Kalau saja Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In ini bukan namdongsaengku satu – satunya! Pasti sudah kubuang dia ke Planet EXO!

Aku langsung mencari Hpku dan berniat untuk menghubungi Luhan lagi. Tapi saat kuraba saku celanaku, aku tak menemukan Hpku di sana. Bahkan aku membongkar seluruh saku yang ada pada kain ditubuhku saat ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil!

Aku baru ingat! HPku tertinggal di rumah! Aish! Kai tadi menelfonku dengan keadaan panik dan terburu – buru, apa lagi ia mengatakan kata 'Darurat'! Aku jadi terbawa suasana dan ikut panik hingga meninggalkan HPku di sembarang tempat!

Ah! Lebih baik aku meminjam HP Kai saja!

"Kai." panggilku

"Sstt. Dyo menelfonku." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kehadapanku.

Mwo? Dyo?! Ini pasti akan lama, sangat lama. Bersabarlah Xiumin, berdoalah. Luhan, kuharap kau baik – baik saja menungguku sendirian di sana.

Aha! Aku ada ide! Kenapa aku tak menyuruh Dyo untuk menemani Luhan disana? Tapi, Kai bilang Dyo ada jadwal kuliah sampai 2 jam lagi. Ahh! Bisa gila aku!

.

.###

.

( Autor Pov )

Kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Dokter yang bername tag 'Dr. Suho' itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan akrabnya bagaikan mereka saling mengenal lama. Ia lalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlihat cemas di tempat duduk mereka sekarang.

"Cahnyeol – ah, kondisinya kembali drop seperti saat 5 hari lalu. Tapi ini lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan 5 hari Suho.

"Aku tau kalau ia akan mengalami hal itu lagi, dan aku tau apa yang menyebabkan keadaannya menjadi lebih parah dibandingkan 5 hari lalu." jawab Chanyeol sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku yakin jika gadis itu telah menceritakan segalanya padamu, bersabarlah. Ia tak tau apapun tentang Sehun, ia juga tak bersalah dalam hal ini." ucap Suho, ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol ringan untuk menenangkannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan memberikan tanda semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah gadis di sebelah Baekhyun, Luhan.

"Aku tau jika ia tak bersalah, ia bukan orang yang jahat. Ia baik, lembut, itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Aku berharap ia tak terus merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Tunggulah selama 10 menit, Sehun akan dipindahkan kembali ke ruangannya. Bawalah gadis itu kehadapannya, sepertinya Sehun telah merepotkan gadis itu." ucap Suho lirih.

"Pasti! Gumawo hyung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Suho.

Suho lalu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi ke ruangannya, tapi sebelum pergi. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol pun kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia berekspresi sedih, dan Baekhyun yang tau akan kondisi kekasihnya itu hanya bisa mengelus – elus punggung Chanyeol.

"Ia semakin memburuk, bahkan lebih parah dari 5 hari lalu." ucap Chanyeol sedih.

"Gwenchanna. Ia bukan namja yang lemah!" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Mian, ini semua karna kesalahan saya. Jeongmal mian." ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ani, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, ini adalah jalan yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan untuk kita. Kau tak perlu menyesalinya. Lagipula aku sudah berkata padamu, jika kita ini teman. Jangan terlalu resmi seperti itu jika berbicara dengan kami." jawab Baekhyun lantang.

"Baekyun benar Luhan – ah. Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah Sehun sendiri. Sapa suruh dia melarikan diri dari ruangannya. Bergaya seakan – akan dia adalah pengunjung di rumah sakit ini dan berusaha kabur dari kami, padahal kondisinya sangat tidak baik." ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Gumawo, kalian memang sangat baik. Bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap menjenguk Sehun. Aku merasa bersalah karna telah mengira ia adalah namja jahat yang ingin menculikku begitu saja, aku juga tak mengingatnya ketika aku membantunya bersembunyi di semak – semak taman tadi."

"Nah kan, jangan merasa bersalah lagi Luhan. Ini bukan salahmu." ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Setelah sekian lama Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menenangkan Chanyeol dengan cara mengelus – elus punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, seakan memberikan kekuatan batin untuknya.

Di saat seperti ini, seorang suster keluar dari ruang UGD. Hal ini sontak membuat mereka bertiga berdiri kaget, lalu menatap suster itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Pasien bernama Oh Sehun telah dipindahkan ke Ruang Inap nomor 94." kata suster itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di fikiran mereka.

"Ha? Kapan dipindahnya? Aku tak melihat ada yang lewat di depanku ? " tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku serius." jawab Luhan.

Bahkan suster tadi masuk kembali ke ICU sambil menahan tawanya, _' apanya yang lucu? '_ batin Luhan

"Sudahlah Lu, lebih baik kita ke ruangan Sehun sekarang. Nanti saja penjelasannya ya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol semangat.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi dari tempat itu untuk melihat keadaan Sehun di ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

~~ TBC ~~

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Kurang menghibur kah? Kurang garam kah? Atau kurang apa?

Duh maaf, author masih abal – abal, masih NEW #bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Illness**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Romance, others.

Rate : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Xiumin, Others

.

.

.

 _ **Meskipun aku melupakanmu, tapi aku tak benar – benar melupakanmu**_

 _ **Hati ini masih berdetak untukmu**_

 _ **Meskipun aku tak sepenuhnya mengingatmu**_

 _ **Namun, hati ini masih mengenalimu**_

 _ **Meskipun kamu berlari jauh**_

 _ **Tapi pada akhirnya, Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali**_

 _ **Percayalah pada hatimu**_

 _ **Percayalah pada kekuasaan Tuhan**_

 _ **Kita tak akan terpisahkan jika bukan maut yang memisahkan**_ ** _  
_**.

.

Hyaa! Author kembalii, mian ya updatenya lamaa., soalnya author banyak kerjaan ~ ciella sok sibuk haha ~ ... padahal gak begitu lama juga sih ya ;;) ya kan ya kan? Iyain aja deehh #maksaa evil :v

Author kemungkinan update 2 minggu sekali kalau bisa, kalau gak ya author usahain sebulan sekali,

.

.

No Plagiators! No Siders yeess! ~0~

.

.

(Autor Pov)

3 sosok manusia yang merupakan dua yeoja berperawakan kecil, dan seorang namja yang tingginya menjulang bagaikan tiang listrik berlarian di koridor rumah sakit. Begitu melihat Ruang kamar inap nomor 94, salah satu yeoja bernama Luhan berhenti tiba – tiba dan menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu.

Baekhyun menarik ujung lengan baju Chanyeol, "tunggu dulu" bisiknya dengan suara yang amat pelan. Bahkan Chanyeol tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi untung saja Chanyeol dapat membaca pergerakan bibirnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berdiam diri di depan kursi depan ruang kamar inap nomor 94, "Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan hingga Luhan mengangkat kepalanya tang sejak tadi ia tundukkan, "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau ini bukan salahmu, Luhan."

"Tapi tetap saja Baek, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." ucap Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

Chanyeol pun turut berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Baekhyun, ia memegang pundak Luhan hingga membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi tatapan mata Luhan yang kini masih berkaca – kaca, "Ayo masuk, aku yakin Sehun pasti ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan tentu saja kau pasti juga ingin tau kenapa Sehun membekap mulutmu tadi, kan?" ungkap Chanyeol.

"Uljima.." ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Kajja!" seru Chanyeol yang berjalan mendahului kedua yeoja tersebut.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membuka pintu masuk dan ia segera masuk dengan diikuti langkahan kaki kedua yeoja yang ada di belakangnya. Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun?

Berdiri tentu saja.

Sebenarnya di ruangan VIP seperti ini jelas ada sofa yang berada di pojok tembok di arah ujung ranjang pasien dan ada TV, meja dan yah tentu saja kamar mandi yang jelas membuat ruangan inap pasien ini terlihat bagaikan ruang keluarga.

Tapi Luhan dan Baekhyun memilih berdiri untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Luhan yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang Sehun yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak tunangannya tersebut.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam diam, tanpa ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya ada bunyi suara alat pendeteksi organ dalam yang di gunakan oleh Sehun dan deru nafas mereka yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka mengganggu kesunyian yang sampai saat ini masih bertahan. Disana muncullah sesosok namja berpakaian serba putih yang merupakan dokter yang selama ini merawat Sehun di Rumah Sakit ini.

Kartu identitas yang tergantung di lehernya menunjukkan dokter ini bernama " ".

Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian membungkuk memberi salam, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang kemudian diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Saya kemari hanya untuk um.. Chanyeol – ah bisa kau ke ruanganku sebentar?" ucap Suho dengan ragu saat ia melihat adanya Luhan dan Baekhyun di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana hyung!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." ucap Suho setelah itu ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam kepada mereka, dan mereka juga membalas bungkukkan tersebut.

Setelah Suho menutup pintu, Chanyeol segera berpamitan kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk segera mengikuti Suho ke ruangannya. Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Umm jadi... Apa yang harus kita lakukan di sini?"

"Sepertinya kita terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing – masing hingga ruangan ini terasa begitu sunyi dan suram, bahkan Sehun saja sampai tak ingin segera membuka matanya." canda Baekhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Haha, sepertinya memang begitu Baekhyun – ah." sahut Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan duduk di luar saja Luhan – ssi? Aku takut suara kita akan mengganggu Sehun nantinya karna sepertinya Sehun akan lama menikmati mimpi dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus ssi? Santai saja denganku Baekhyun – ah."

"Ah mian, maksudku Luhan – ah."

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu lembut dan kalem sebagai seorang perempuan, sangat kontras dengannya yang bisa dikatakan berbeda jauhh sekali. (padahal mah sebenernya kan Baekhyun yang ribut ya di dunia nyata haha, biarlah author berkreasi #abaikan)

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk di kursi depan ruangan ini saja Baekhyun – ah."

Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas, _'cepatlah sadar, banyak orang yang menantimu Sehun – ssi'_ pesan Luhan di dalam hatinya.

.

###

.

"Kita harus secepatnya membujuk dia untuk melakukan cemoteraphy Chanyeol – ah." ucap Suho khawatir.

"Aku tau hyung, tapi.. kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Sehun. Sekali ia mengatakan tidak, maka kita harus benar – benar membuat dia menemukan alasan untuk mengatakan iya." jawab Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Sudah berapa bulan ia di sini dan tak ada kemajuan dalam penyakitnya? Bahkan dalam sebulan ini ia sangat susah untuk sekedar meminum obat yang aku anjurkan."

Chanyeol terlihat begitu frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar. Bahkan ia ingin sekali mengobrak – abrik segala yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa di hadapannya ada seorang Suho.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang saat ini ia duduki, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit – langit ruangan yang hanya berisikan satu lampu yang tepat berada di kepalanya. Cahaya lampu itu begitu menusuk, tapi tak sebegitu menyakitkan tusukan yang kini ia rasakan di hatinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. Perlahan ia mendengar suara seseorang, "Jungsoo – ya!" yang terdengar seperti suara Ayahnya. Dan perlahan – lahan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia terlelap dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

(Chanyeol Pov)

Saat itu langit begitu cerah, bahkan sangat sayang sekali kalau hanya dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Ah! Aku akan keluar saja mencari udara segar, bagaimana kalau aku mengajak calon saudara laki – lakiku si Oh Sehun itu.

Kan lumayan untuk membuat dia merasakan cerahnya sinar mentari yah, meskipun ia tak dapat melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Setidaknya, akan ada yang menemaniku. Daripada aku menanti kedatangan Jungsoo hyung yang yaah datang dan pergi seenaknya.

Meskipun ia menyayangiku, bahkan lebih daripada ia menyayangi Ayah, tapi ia jarang sekali ada waktu untukku. Ia berkata bahwa ia harus kerja, kerja dan kerja. Membuatku penasaran, sebanarnya apa pekerjaan hyung ku sampai sesibuk itu?

Ah! Abaikan saja, lebih baik aku segera menelfon kediaman Mrs. Oh.

"Yeoboseyo." sahut suara di seberang.

"Ah, yeoboseyo ajumma. Jeoseongeyo kalau saya mengganggu. Apakah Sehun ada?"

"Ah, ia ada di belakang. Akan kupanggilkan, tunggu sebentar ya Chanyeol – ah."

"Ah tidak perlu, aku akan kesana saja. Aku cuma ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun ada di rumah. Kalau begitu annyeonghigeseyo ajumma."

"Ne, annyeong."

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku, lalu aku mengambil kunci mobilku yang ada di atas meja dan keluar dari kamar. Baru saja aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku ke tangga, sesuatu mengganggu pendengaranku.

Itu suara Ayah, dan... Hyung.

Aku berdiam diri di tempatku berpijak saat ini, aku tak berani bergerak sedikitpun bahkan hanya untuk mengintip atau mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka saja aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, indra pendengaranku seakan tuli untuk sementara waktu.

Namun sayup – sayup aku mendengar teriakan Ayah, "Jungsoo – ya! Kau harus mendengarkan sekali saja apa kataku, ini demi kebaikan kita!"

Aku juga mendengar hyung, "Demi kebaikan kita atau demi kebaikan Ayah?! Apa Ayah sudah gila?!"

Dan seketika semua memudar, hanya sekelibat cahaya putih yang memenuhi pandanganku saat ini. Ada apa ini? Di sini terasa sangat sunyi, sepi dan... oh! Ada seseorang di sana.

Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya, seketika orang itu berbalik dan mencengkram pundakku. Itu adalah hyung?!

"Chanyeol – ah, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menjaga Sehun. Jangan lagi buat dia menderita seperti yang aku lakukan dulu!"

"Akh! Hyung, lepaskan!" aku memberontak dari cengkramannya, tapi apa ini? Tanganku tidak bisa bergerak. Kenapa?

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan takut, sangat takut. Lagi suara hyungku berteriak, "Jangan kecewakan hyung! Chanyeol – ah!"

Suara itu aku dengar lagi, dan lagi sampai peluh serasa turun deras di pelipisku saat ini. "Chanyeol – ah!" suara seperti itu lagi dan lagi.

(Author Pov)

Suho yang melihat Chanyeol pingsan segera membopong Chanyeol berpindah ke ranjang panjang yang biasa ia pakai untuk memeriksa pasien di ruangannya ini, dengan susah payah akhirnya Suho berhasil melakukannya.

Suho segera membangunkan Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam cara, dari mulai menepuk pipinya, mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol, tapi tetap NIHIL.

Suho yang mulai merasa lelah akhirnya mencoba untuk mengembuskan nafas frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Saat ia kembali melihat Chanyeol, terlihat peluh yang begitu banyak yang turun dari pelipisnya.

 _'_ _Apa dia sedang mimpi buruk, ya?'_ batin Suho.

Sesegera mungkin Suho kembali mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol, "Chanyeol – ah! Chanyeol – ah!" teriak Suho membangunkan Chanyeol lagi.

Lalu tiba – tiba Chanyeol berteriak menggagetkan Suho, "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" saat itu juga Chanyeol terbangun, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Suho yang terkejut terjungkal kebelakang dan hampir saja terjatuh juka ia tak berpegangan pada tembok, ia dengan sigap menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau mimpi buruk? Lagi?"

Chanyeol yang masih syok hanya diam dan justru bertanya, "Diamana aku? Dimana Jungsoo hyung?"

"Chanyeol – ah.." sahut Suho lembut, ia memegang pundak Chanyeol dengan iba.

"Dimana Jungsoo hyung?! Jawab aku hyung!" Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan gusar.

"Chanyeol – ah sadarkan dirimu, kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau ada di ruanganku sekarang, dan Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU, ingat itu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, seketika mata Chanyeol membulat. Kemudian ia merasakan dirinya melemas dan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Suho yang melihat keadaan Chanyeol segera memeluk Chanyeol, "Tenanglah Chanyeol – ah"

"Sebaiknya aku antar kau kembali, sekarang. Ayo."

.

###

.

(Luhan Pov)

"Jadi.. sebenarnya Sehun itu sakit apa? Kenapa hanya kupukul begitu saja dia sudah pingsan? Kalian belum menjelaskannya kepadaku tentang hal ini." tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandangku sesaat, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur, tapi setidaknya saat ini aku merasa kalau aku ikut terlibat karna yaahh... Sehun masuk ruang ICU gara – gara aku." ucapku perlahan.

Baekhyun kembali menatapku, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu, Sehun memang sakit sejak awal. Jadi ia sering sekali masuk ICU, jangan khawatirkan hal itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir jika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa orang yang aku pukul dengan pukulan yang menurutku tidak begitu keras karna aku juga tak sanggup untuk memukul keras itu jatuh bersimpuh darah di hadapanku sampai ia harus masuk ICU pula!" jawabku kesal.

Kenapa dia seakan menyuruhku menjauh, sih? Kenapa tidak langsung to the point saja? Kenapa harus mengalihkan pembicaraan? Sebenarnya anak itu sakit apa, sih?

"Aku tau kecemasanmu Luhan, tapi ini bukan hakku untuk menjawabnya karna aku juga bukan saudaranya apa lagi keluarganya. Maafkan aku."

"Bukankah kau tunangan Chanyeol? Ia hyung dari Sehun kan? Berarti kau juga keluarganya." semakin lama semakin sebal rasanya huft.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Luhan – ah, apa kau tidak lapar?"

Apa – apaan yeoja ini?! Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan apa? Eh, tapi.. Aku lapar juga sih..

Menunggu Xiumin oppa selama 1 setengah jam dan akhirnya berakhir disini sekarang membuatku lapar, eh? Xiumin oppa?! Aku lupa! Aku kan harus menemani dia check up!

Tapi.. Apa Xiumin oppa jadi datang? Kenapa lama sekali? Dia juga tidak menelfonku. Author juga gak ditelfon niih_- #abaikan

"Eh! Mianhamnida Baekhyun – ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi menemui seseorang sekarang. Apa kau tidak apa – apa jika aku tinggal sendirian?" tanyaku khawatir.

Baekhyun lagi – lagi tersenyum, apa ia tidak lelah ya menarik bibirnya ke atas terus? Aduh! Luhan, jangan salah fokus!

"Iya, aku sudah biasa sendirian. Pergilah."

Aku berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilanku, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Annyeong!"

"Ne, annyeong!"

Aku berjalan sembari merogoh tasku dan menemukan Hpku, sesegera mungkin aku mencoba menghubungi Xiumin oppa. Nihil, tidak ada jawaban juga. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif menelfon Kai, siapa tau ia mengetahui dimana Xiumin oppa berada.

"Yeoboseyo noona, ada apa?" sahut suara di seberang telfon

GOT IT!

Aku memebrhentikan diriku di sudut lorong Rumah Sakit ini, "Yeoboseyo, Kai – ya! Apa kau tau dimana Xiumin oppa sekarang?"

"Dia sekarang ada bersamaku, kenapa noona?"

"Dia ada janji akan bertemu denganku untuk check up, apa mungkin dia lupa atau bagaimana?"

"Ah! Dia tadi membantuku, dan sekarang ia tertidur karna kelelahan dan sepertinya efek obat yang ia minum saat ia mengeluh giginya terasa sakit."

"Ah! Baiklah kalau begitu, sampaikan padanya bahwa aku masih akan di Rumah Sakit karna ada salah satu temanku yang ternyata sedang sakit."

"Siap noona!"

"Gumawo, Annyeong!"

"Annyeong noona!"

(Author Pov)

Baegitu telfon ditutup, Kai menyeringai jahat. Dan saat itu juga Xiumin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi heran melihat adiknya seperti itu, "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau akan membantuku di sini sampai Dyo datang!" teriak Kai kegirangan sambil melompat – lompat.

"Apa?! Tidak Tidak Tidak! Aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Luhan!"

"Luhan noona tadi menelfonku dan ia berkata kalau ada temannya yang sakit jadi ia harus tetap berada di Rumah Sakit sampai sekarang, jadi percuma saja kalau kau menggunakan alasan check up untuk mengajak Luhan noona ke toko buku." Kai berjalan menuju sofa.

Xiumin hanya melongo dibuatnya, "Luhan menelfon? Dan kau tidak memanggilku? Dan..Tunggu.. Darimana kau tau itu?"

Kai duduk di sofa dengan kaki kirinya ia naikkan ke kaki kanannya, "Itu tertulis jelas di jidatmu hyung!"

"Ha?"

"Oh iya, aku tadi berkata bahwa kau tertidur karana efek obat yang kau minum saat kau mengeluh gigimu sakit, jadi Luhan noona tidak lagi menunggumu hyung! Kau harus membantuku sekarang!" ujar Kai dengan bangga.

"YA! KIM JONG IN!" Xiumin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ups, saatnya lariii..."

Dengan sigap Kai berlari mengelilingi apartement itu untuk menghindari amukan Xiumin,

"YA! Kemari kau! Dasar adik sialan! Hyaaa!"

"Huaaaa! Ampun Hyuunnnggg!"

Mereka berdua berlarian bagaikan seekor kucing dan tikus, bahkan hampir saja Kai jatuh kalau ia tidak dengan sigap melompat saat ada pita di hadapannya. Sedangkan Xiumin yang mengejarnya, kini terjungkal karna kakinya yang terlilit oleh beberapa pita.

"Hahahahahha" tawa Kai menggema di ruangan itu.

"Yaa! Kemari kau Kkam Jong!" teriak Xiumin dengan sisa tenaganya.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

Wuaaa! Kurang kah? Mian kalau banyak typo, author gak pernah ngedit tulisan author soalnya haha mager banget haha

Ini author belum bisa bikin endinya mau sad ending atau happy ending, soalnya entaran mungkin sejenis angst tapi author gak jago bikinnya jadi mungkin kurang gitu..

.

Big Thanks for your review ({})

[NoonaLu][LisnaOhLu120][Oh Juna93][seluhunhan][FLAn2910sh]


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Illness**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Romance, others.

Rate : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Xiumin, Others

.

.

.

.

.

Woyoo ~~

Mian admin mungkin telat, eh tapi gak begitu telat juga yakan? #eaakkk

Monggo langsung baca wae lah ya, kritik dan saran ditunggu ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO SIDERS ! NO PLAGIATOR!

THIS STORY IS MINE

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meskipun aku melupakanmu, tapi aku tak benar – benar melupakanmu**_

 _ **Hati ini masih berdetak untukmu**_

 _ **Meskipun aku tak sepenuhnya mengingatmu**_

 _ **Namun, hati ini masih mengenalimu**_

 _ **Meskipun kamu berlari jauh**_

 _ **Tapi pada akhirnya, Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali**_

 _ **Percayalah pada hatimu**_

 _ **Percayalah pada kekuasaan Tuhan**_

 _ **Kita tak akan terpisahkan jika bukan maut yang memisahkan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Author Pov)

Setelah memastikan telfon tertutup, Luhan mengembalikan HP itu ke dalam tasnya dan ia berbalik hendak kembali ke ruangan Sehun dan berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa ia tak jadi pergi. Tapi belum sempat ia kembali, ia melihat Suho yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol saat berjalan. Ia terlihat begitu berusaha menahan tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang ia papah saat ini.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Luhan menghampiri Suho untuk membantunya atau setidaknya menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan saat ia telah berada di hadapan Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membawa Chanyeol ke mobilnya karna ia harus sesegera mungkin beristirahat di rumah, tapi sepertinya aku tak dapat mengantarnya. Apa kau dapat mengantarnya Luhan – ssi?"

"Aa.. Aak.. Aakkku? Um.. Sepertinya kita harus memanggilkan Baekhyun saja dan akan sangat lebih baik jika Baekhyun yang mengantarnya pulang." Jawab Luhan gugup.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak gugup kalau dia disuruh menyetir mobil, terakhir kali ia menyetir mobil 1 bulan lalu dan berakhir naas dengan luka di dahinya dan di dahi Xiumin karna Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu bisakah kau membantuku Luhan – ssi? Umm... Chan.. Yeol.. teras... sa ... sem.. ma... kin.. be... rat." ucap Suho terbata – bata karna tulang – tulang kakinya sudah terasa begetar.

"Ah! Benar! Aku lupa, mari aku bantu."

Luhan membantu Suho untuk membawa Chanyeol ke parkiran, yah ke tempat dimana mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

 _'_ _Dokter Suho terlihat telah mengenal Chanyeol begitu lama, bahkan ia tanpa sungkan memasukkan Chanyeol ke tempat duduk penumpang di belakang sana'_ batin Luhan.

Setelah membantu Suho, Luhan segera ijin pamit untuk memanggil Baekhyun dan membiarkan Suho menunggui Chanyeol sebentar, lagipula Luhan juga telah berlari agar pasien Suho yang telah menantinya tidak semakin mengamuk jika Suho tak kunjung kembali.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mondar – mandir di depan pintu ruangan Sehun, ia segera menghampiri yeoja tersebut. "Baek.." Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Oh, Luhan – ssi.. Apa ada yang tertinggal? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Pulanglah, maksudku antarlah Chanyeol pulang.. Aku akan disini menjaga Sehun."

"Chanyeol? Dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Wow.. Tenang Baek, dia butuh istirahat di rumah sekarang. Sekarang ia berada di parkiran, lebih tepatnya di mobilnya.. Ia ditemani Dokter Suho disana dan Dokter Suho memintamu untuk mengantarnya pulang karna yaah kau taulah bahwa banyak pasien yang menantinya."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku titip Sehun padamu, hubungi aku begitu Sehun tersadar. Kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku di Suho oppa.. Bye!" Baekhyun berteriak meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo melihat Baekhyun yang menjadi sedikit berbeda, atau memang berbeda_-

Baekhyun yang telah sampai disana segera membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih, "Kamsahamnida oppa"

Suho tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Jangan biarkan ia memikirkan hal berat tentang Sehun lagi, yakinkan padanya bahwa Sehun akan baik – baik saja."

"Aku khawatir jika mimpi buruknya terus datang dan akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dengan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang telah berada di kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi, ia meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengangguk dan membungkuk lagi untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahannya bersama Suho.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi, ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih lemas dengan pakaian digunakannya kini telah basah terkena keringat.

"Chanyeol – ah... Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk memikirkan Sehun sedalam itu, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kau harus memikirkan perasaanku juga yang melihatmu selalu seperti ini jika kau terlalu memikirkan Sehun, itu membuatmu kembali memimpikan tentang Jungsoo oppa"

Baekhyun mengelus pelan rambut surai Chanyeol, bibirnya mengukir senyum miris melihat Chanyeol. Kemudian ia segera mengemudikan mobil Chanyeol ke rumahnya. Karna jika kondisi Chanyeol sudah seperti ini, ia akan sangat sensitif dengan hal – hal penuh kenangan dengan Jungsoo oppa.

Di lain pihak, Luhan masih setia menanti Sehun sadar. Bahkan kini ia mulai menguap dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Drrrdd... Drrrddd...

Getaran di ponsel itu mengganggu acara mengistirahatkan matanya, ia segera mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon terlebih dahulu. Ia begitu malas bahkan terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari sofa di dalam ruangan Sehun yang kini telah membuatnya berbaring tenang dan dengan gangguan ponsel ini tentu saja.

"Yeoboseyo.. Luhan – ah" suara diseberang yang jelas Luhan tau bahwa itu suara Xiumin.

"Hmm..."

"Jongin tadi mengada – ada, sekarang aku akan segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Kau berada di kamar inap temanmu kan? Dimana itu, aku akan segera menyusulmu sebentar lagi"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik – baik saja. Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu karna aku benar – benar mengantuk sekarang. Jadi, aku mau melanjutkan acara tidurku yang tertunda karna kau menelfonku. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja urusan dengan Jongin, annyeong!"

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan menelfonku aku mau tidur! Annyeong!"

Sambungan telfon itu akhirnya terputus begitu saja dengan Luhan yang benar – benar tidak bisa mentolerir rasa kantuk di matanya, kini ia telah terlelap nyenyak dan sangking nyenyaknya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Sehun telah menatapnya dari kasur dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Yang berarti...

SEHUN TELAH SADAR!

.

.

.

.

Xiumin mendengus kesal setelah mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari Luhan, yah memang Luhan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan rasa kantuknya jelas tidak ada yang dapat menghalanginya lagi. Bahkan tidak bagi Dyo yang notabenenya sahabat Luhan sedari kecil saat ia pertamakali pindah ke Korea.

Luhan memang mengalami insomnia sejak kecil hingga membuatnya bisa tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tekankan itu dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Jadi... Kapan Dyo pulang? Ini sudah 2 jam sejak kau berkata bahwa Dyo ada mata kuliah sampai 2 jam kedepan" Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan susah payah karna di sofa itu telah penuh dengan balon balon berwarna – warni, ia menekuk kaki kanannya yang ia tumpukan pada bagian atas kaki kirinya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan ke sofa dan memandang Kai yang masih saja sibuk menata penampilannya yang menurut Xiumin penampilan itu tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Kai yang tidak segera menjawab Xiumin semakin membuat ubun – ubunnya terasa panas dengan mood yang sangat buruk, "Yaa! Kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak?!"

"Eoh,.. Eoh kenapa hyung?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Anak ini!" ia mengepalkan tangannya seakan – akan meninju Kai dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi nyatanya ia hanya meninju angin.

"Wae hyung? Wae? Aku tadi sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak tau kau bicara apa"

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya ke jam dinding yang terpajang rapi di dinding, "Liat sekarang jam berapa? Kapan Dyo pulang?!"

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin, ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Entah..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tau?!" kini Xiumin menatap Kai dengan pandangan penuh emosi dan pertanyaan.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dyo bilang ia harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan dulu, jadi aku tak tau kapan ia akan sampai disini"

"Aish! Jika dalam 5 menit Dyo tak kunjung datang aku akan pulang!" Xiumin melipa kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Wae!"

"Hyung..." Kai memamerkan puppy eyesnya untuk membujuk Xiumin agar tetap tinggal hingga Dyo datang.

"Aku tidak sudi menerima puppy eyes dari orang licik sepertimu"

Kai langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar, sedatar kramik lantai apartemen. "Ah hyung! Kalau kau tidak ada di sini siapa yang akan memegang kuenya?"

Xiumin melayangkan death glarenya pada adik bodohnya yang satu ini, sebenarnya di otaknya itu terdapat pemikiran apa sih?

"Tentu saja kau! Apa kau bodoh?!"

Xiumin berdiri dengan death glare yang masih melekat di matanya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu untuk apa aku masih tetap disini, bodoh?!"

"Yak hyung! Tega sekali kau mengatai adik tampanmu ini dengan sebutan bodoh, apa kau begitu membenciku" Kai sedang berusaha semakin melankolis dan memelas di hadapan Xiumin saat ini.

Setidaknya ia berharap hal yang ia lakukan itu dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi Xiumin justru menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar dan kedua tangannya yang masih ia lipat di depan dadanya dengan tambahan kaki kanannya yang ia hentak hentakkan ke tanah seakan menunggu jawaban realistis keluar dari mulut besar Kai.

"Ekhm... Ekhm.." Kai akhirnya menyerah dengan situasi yang mulai cukup menyeramkan seperti ini menurutnya.

"Aku gugup hyung! Oh ayolah aku membutuhkanmu sebagai penyemangatku!"

"Kau membuatku membatalkan check up ke dokter gigi dan membatalkan janjiku dengan Luhan hanya karna perasaan bodohmu itu?!"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya bagai mesin otomatis yang bergerak dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Xiumin.

"Yyaa! Yang benar saja kau! Aish anak ini!"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau suka sekali membentakku sihh... Ayolah hyung..."

"Aku tidak mau disini! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi ke apotik dan belilah obat penenang. Aku pusing, aku pulang!" Xiumin berjalan melewati Kai yang masih memelas padanya.

"Ahh... Hyuunnnggg..."

Xiumin seakan menulikan pendengarannya, ia tidak peduli dengan rengekan manja adiknya yang selalu bersikap kekanak – kanakan. Apa ia terlalu memanjakannya dulu ya? Aish entahlah yang jelas sekarang Xiumin hanya menginginkan tubuhnya berbaring indah di kasur empuk di rumahnya dengan mimpi indah yang akan menemani istirahatnya.

"Ya hyung! Aish kau kejam sekali!" Kai mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa badannya benar – benar lemas, ia memutar bola matanya untuk menatap lingkungan disekitarnya. Ia mengenal betul ruangan ini, ruangan yang sudah ia tempati selama kurang lebih 1 bulan ini. Matanya menatap sosok yeoja yang tak begitu asing di matanya. Yeoja itu terlihat menguap dan menidurkan dirinya di sofa depan kasur yang ditiduri Sehun saat ini.

Tapi tak lama bunyi suara ponsel terdengar dan yeoja itu mengangkatnya dengan malas. Lalu dapat Sehun dengar bahwa dengan sekali bentakan yang keluar dari mulutnya ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya begitu saja di samping tubuhnya. Ia sesegera mungkin terlihat telah lelap memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sehun masih terus menatapnya.

 _'_ _Bukankah itu Luhan noona?'_ batinnya.

Kini Sehun mulai mengingat ngingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi padanya sehingga ia bisa kembali berbaring di ruangan tercintanya dan nilai tambah adalah peralatan rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuhnya saat ini. Dan sedetik setelah ia ingat tentang insiden kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di parkiran itu Sehun segera menekan tombol yang terdapat di tembok di atas ujung ranjangnya.

Seorang suster segera memasuki ruangan Sehun dan memanggil Dr. Suho untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya yang telah sadar setelah mendapatkan penanganan khusus di ruang ICU beberapa waktu lalu.

Begitu Suho masuk, ia segera memeriksa Sehun dan meminta bantuan seorang suster untuk melepas alat Rumah Sakit yang terdapat di tubuh Sehun. Dengan pengecualian sebuah infus yang masih melekat di tangannya.

"Hyung.." bisik Sehun pelan.

Suho yang mendengarnya segera menundukkan dirinya untuk lebih mendekat kearah Sehun agar dapat mendengarkan suaranya secara jelas, "Apa?" sahutnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Kenapa justru ada Luhan noona disana?" Sehun menunjuk letak Luhan dengan ujung matanya.

Suho menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, "Hyung! Panggil dia Chanyeol hyung! Aish.. Dimana perginya sopan santunmu yang dulu?"

Sehun mendecih singkat, "Orang yang menginginkan kematianku untuk apa aku sebut hyung?"

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pasiennya yang sebelumnya telah ditangani oleh istrinya Yixing yang bekerja sebagai dokter ahli mata di Rumah Sakit ini. Sehun yang dirawat oleh Yixing adalah Sehun yang benar – benar sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang dirawat oleh Suho saat ini.

Sehun yang dulu ceria, semangat, tidak bisa diam dan selalu menurut apa kata perawatnya berubah menjadi Sehun yang dingin, jarang tertawa apalagi tersenyun, pendiam dan ia lebih suka menjalani hari – harinya di Rumah Sakit ini dengan eksperimennya dalam menguji ketatnya penjangaan Rumah Sakit ini.

Ia lebih suka kabur dari ruangannya, susah sekali meminum obatnya, dan berkeliaran kesana sini tanpa ijin dari sang Dokter yang jelas dapat menyebabkan kesehatannya menurun drastis seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol pulang kerumah, ia terlalu lelah menghadapi adik yang bengal sepertimu" jawab Suho santai.

Suho melirik Luhan sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sehun, "Dan dia adalah orang yang mau menolongmu, berterimakasihlah padanya"

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Aku tidak butuh berterimakasih kalau pada akhirnya aku selalu dibawa masuk kesini lagi"

Tiba – tiba Sehun berusaha mendudukkan badannya dengan cekatan Suho memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan menahannya untuk mendudukkan dirinya secara sempurna, karna toh kondisi kesahatannya belum pulih 100%.

Sehun menepis tangan Suho dengan kasar, "Aku bukan orang lemah!"

Meskipun ditepis oleh Sehun, Suho tetap berusaha untuk terus memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan menahannya agar tidak duduk dengan sempuran atau setidaknya ia membantunya agar rasa sakit itu tidak menghinggapi Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa kau adalah orang lemah, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu bahwa kau baru saja keluar dari ICU yang itu berar.." ucapan Suho tertahan oleh sahutan kasar Sehun.

"Apa hanya karna hal sepele seperti itu saja aku tidak boleh duduk?!" meskipun kasar tapi suaranya tidak sekeras itu.

"Sehun dengarkan aku, jika kau ingin semua dapat kau lakukan maka kau seharusnya mengikuti terapi radiasi yang selama ini tak ingin kau lakukan"

Kali ini Suho berucap tegas berharap Sehun mau mendengarkannya, setidaknya setelah beberapa kali Sehun tak pernah mau mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan bahkan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pembujuk bagi Sehun pun adalah hal yang terasa tak mungkin dilakukan.

Sehun yang telah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dengan sempurna hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di ujung ranjang dan menatap kosong hamparan udara yang ada di hadapannya.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, "Untuk apa kau menyusahkan dirimu membujukku? Biarkan saja aku mati, toh Chanyeol juga pasti menginginkan hal itu"

"Sehun..."

Sehun menatap Suho tajam, "Menurutmu bagaimana pendapatnya setelah aku mendapatkan mata dari kakaknya yang telah membunuh ibu tersayangku huh?!"

Suho memegang pundak Sehun berusaha untuk menguatkan pasien yang merupakan adik tiri dari sahabat kecilnya, Park Jungsoo.

"Ayahnya terbaring koma sampai sekarang sedangkan dia justru merawatku demi mengabadikan mata kakaknya yang bersarang di mataku! Dan lihatlah sekarang aku terlihat menyedihkan dengan melawan penyakit yang entah darimana asalnya! Aku tidak sudi dikasihani oleh orang sepertinya!"

Linangan air telah bersarang di pelupuk mata Sehun dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengatakan satu kalimat yang membuat hati Suho tersohok mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melakukan terapi radiasi itu jika ibuku bangkit dari kematiannya, maka bawalah ibuku kemari sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yakk yak gimana yyaaakkk?

NB: Big thanks and love for your review, fav, and follow ({})


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Illness**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Romance, others.

Rate : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Xiumin, Others

.

.

.

 _ **Meskipun aku melupakanmu, tapi aku tak benar – benar melupakanmu**_

 _ **Hati ini masih berdetak untukmu**_

 _ **Meskipun aku tak sepenuhnya mengingatmu**_

 _ **Namun, hati ini masih mengenalimu**_

 _ **Meskipun kamu berlari jauh**_

 _ **Tapi pada akhirnya, Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali**_

 _ **Percayalah pada hatimu**_

 _ **Percayalah pada kekuasaan Tuhan**_

 _ **Kita tak akan terpisahkan jika bukan maut yang memisahkan**_ ** _  
_**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aloha loha semuanyaaa ~~

Adakah yang merindukan saya :*

Gak ada yaa? Yaahhh... Istri Baekhyun jadi sedih deh :'(

Yaudadeh langsung baca aja yaa FF karya author ini, REAL karya saya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No Plagiators ! No Siders yaa!

Hargailah hasil karya otak saya ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar pernyataan Sehun, baru kali ini Sehun mengungkit soal kematian ibunya. Meskipun Suho jelas sudah mengetahui bagaimana seluk beluk Sehun dari cerita – cerita yang dikumandangkan oleh Jungsoo setiap hari tapi melihat Sehun sekarang benar – benar terasa seperti sebuah tamparan hebat baginya.

Seorang anak yang membenci kakak tirinya karna maut yang membuatnya berpisah dengan orang yang amat ia kasihi sepanjang hidupnya, ibunya. Meskipun semua perasaan itu tumbuh karna suatu alasan yang jelas tapi tetap saja melihat hal ini Suho merasa iba atau... miris lebih tepatnya.

Ia merasa iba dengan Chanyeol yang harus bolak – balik ke Rumah Sakit ini menengok keadaan ayahnya yang masih koma dan adik tirinya yang tiba – tiba mengalami leukimia sebulan setelah donor mata dilakukan untuknya. Dan dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang terus tertekan akan kematian sang kakak yang terasa begitu tiba – tiba beserta dengan ibu angkatnya yang turut ikut ke rumah tuhan tepat setelah 4 bulan pernikahannya dengan ayah Chanyeol.

Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa iba kepada Sehun yang selama 20 tahun hidupnya hanya memiliki seorang ibu yang jelas amat sangat disayanginya harus pergi karna kecalakaan maut yang mematikan malam itu, dan kabar bahagia yang sempat mengabarkan bahwa Sehun mendapat pendonor mata yang cocok seakan luntur tak terasa membahagiakan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _6 Bulan Lalu ..._**

Suasana indah di sebuah taman berhiaskan dekorasi pernikahan yang tertata rapi berwarna serba putih ditemani dengan angin yang berhembus semilir membuat salah seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum membayangkan betapa indahnya hari ini. Hari dimana ibunya akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang selama ini dicintainya, yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hati ibunya.

Ia amat bahagia karna ia mendapatkan seorang calon kakak laki – laki yang begitu baik dan konyol menurutnya, kakak laki – lakinya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dan menemaninya saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan dengan masalah kekurangan fisiknya. Tapi disisi lain juga ia tak begitu mengenal calon kakak laki – lakinya yang lebih tua lagi, ia terlalu menutup diri dan misterius di matanya.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit biru untuk merasakan keindahannya meskipun tak nampak setitikpun cahaya dari matanya, ia cukup bahagia dapat merasakan semua udara disekitarnya seperti saat ini. Tak lama setelahnya Sehun menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang dirasa menunduk menatapnya, nafas orang itu terasa membelai permukaan wajah Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan wajahnya dan menatap mata orang yang bersejajar dengannya dengan tatapan kosong ciri khasnya, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Siapa?"

Pria di hadapan Sehun tersenyum remeh, "Ingat, aku tidak sekalipun merestui hubungan ini" bisiknya di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dengan pikiran yang mulai berkutat di balik benaknya, "Jungsoo hyung?"

"Aku bukan hyungmu, jadi jangan panggil aku hyung! Aku tidak sudi!" balas Jungsoo dengan dingin, ia kemudia berdiri dan menjauhi tempat Sehun berada.

Sehun yang mendengar langkah kaki Jungsoo yang telah menjauh hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya, entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya tapi ia merasa bahwa dibalik ucapan dingin Jungsoo itu tersembunyi suatu getaran suara iba atau rasa bersalah?

Oh entahlah, Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan memikirkan kebahagiaan ibunya daripada perasaan aneh seperti itu.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang memandangnya dengan iba dan entahlah apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan orang tersebut sampai – sampai ia memandangi Sehun dengan lekat. Orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Para tamu undangan telah berkumpul di tempat duduk mereka masing – masing di taman tersebut dan segeralah acara itu dimulai dengan cincin yang melekat di kedua jari manis Mr. Park dan Mrs. Oh, diikuti dengan ucapan sumpah setia mereka di hadapan semua orang. Kemudian acara dilanjutkan oleh resepsi pernikahan yang terbilang cukup mewah dengan hiburan suara merdu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setitik cahaya mulai mengganggu mimpi indahnya, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dengan sedikit menguap. Ia mengucek matanya untuk membenakan pengelihatannya yang memburam akibat tidur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sesosok pria yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat. Sehun.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, ia masih mencoba mencerna keadaan seperti ini. Maksudnya, bersama pria di sebuah ruangan asing yang jelas – jelas ia lupa apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Oh tuhan, penyakit pelupa itu benar – benar semakin parah saja rasanya.

"Apa aku setampan itu, noona?" sahut Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia segera menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Cih, sama sekali tidak! Sehun – ssi!" celetuknya.

Eh tunggu...

 _'_ _Jadi namanya Sehun? Kenapa aku bisa lupa, aish! Tapi... Mulutku ini berbicara sendiri memanggil namanya Sehun, ah jadi aku baru mengenalnya. '_ batin Luhan.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan dengan santainya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menyandar di kursi, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Luhan. "Jadi... Kau tidak pulang demi menjagaku ya noona, apakah kau suka padaku?" monolog Sehun dengan senyum menggodanya.

Luhan semakin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, "Yaa! Jangan asal bicara seenakmu! Siapa juga yang menjagamu? Memangnya kau sakit apa sampai harus ku jag... Eh tunggu! Kau..?"

Luhan menetap Sehun lekat, kemudian ia menatap ranjang di hadapannya yang kini sudah tertata rapi seakan belum pernah digunakan sama sekali. Ia semakin menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Bukannya kau pasien di ruangan ini? Dan... Tunggu... Tunggu... Bukannya kau tergeletak lemah di ranjang itu? Lalu sekarang? Kau terlihat sehat? Apa apa an ini?!" ujar Luhan bingung.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dan berkata, "Aku bukan anak lemah yang harus berbaring di ranjang itu noona."

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak bisa menyadari bahwa Sehun tadi mendekat ke arahnya saat tengah berbicara. Dan seketika ia berdiri dengan teriakan nyaringnya saat ia baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, Sehun terlalu dekat.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Kau terlalu dekat denganku, syuh syuh!"

Sehun hanya menarik sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat tingkah kekanak kanak an Luhan.

"Mwo?!" teriak Luhan begitu ia menyadari bahwa ekspresi Sehun terlalu melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sehun tersenyum, semakin lebar, dan akhirnya ia meledak dalam tawanya, "Hahahahaha".

Melihat Sehun tertawa seperti itu membuat Luhan kembali terdiam, ia merasa bahwa waktu disekitarnya terasa berjalan lambat bahkan terasa berhenti. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sesosok Sehun yang tertawa dengan bebas, terlihat begitu. Tampan.

"Kau tau noona, kau itu lucu sekali. Sungguh! Hahahaha" Sehun mengatakan itu dengan tawanya yang masih tersisa.

Akhirnya Sehun berhasil menghentikan tawanya karna ia melihat Luhan tak bergeming. Luhan hanya diam dan itu justru membuat Sehun khawatir. Apakah Luhan dirasuki hantu? Atau dia terlalu tegang karna melihat hantu? Atau kenapa?

"Noona..."

"Noona..."

"Noona!"

"Ne?!" Luhan terjingkat begitu saja.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabku. Apa kau... Kerasukan hantu?"

Luhan melotot mendengar penuturan Sehun, "Yaa! Apa kau pikir aku seseorang yang akan dirasuki oleh hantu disaat seperti ini? Apa kau gila?! Jangan bicara sembarangan yaa!"

Luhan mengambil bantal di ranjang pasien dan melemparnya ke Sehun, "Jangan bicarakan hantu dihadapanku!"

"Auch!"

"Ahh... Ah..." Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang masih tertutup oleh bantal yang dilemparkan Luhan.

"Eoh... Sehun – ssi?"

Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan, ia terus merintih dan merintih.

Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan frustasi, "Aish! Luhan pabo!"

"Auch!" Ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya, efek dari pukulan tangannya sendiri yang terlalu kencang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang masih terus merintih kesakitan yang juga makin membuat Luhan panik.

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun, awalnya ia menyingkirkan bantal yang masih menutupi Sehun. "Sehun – ssi, gwenchannayo?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Luhan semakin merasakan panik yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan meraih tangan kiri Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Bahkan ia kemudian meraih tangan kanan Sehun dari kepala Sehun kemudian ia juga menggenggamnya.

"Ada aku disini, tenang saja. Semua akan baik baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum dengan manis, sebenarnya ia berusaha semanis mungkin demi menyembungikan kepanikannya yang semakin menyerbak itu.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan hangat.

"Luhan, menikahlah denganku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhu~~~~~

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya author bisa update huhuhu :'(

Mohon maaf yaa, soalnya lamaaaa...

Tugas sekolah sudah mulai menumpuk hiks, maklum sudah kelas XII jadinya ya beginilah nasib author hiks...

Eth tapi untuk menebus keterlambatan saya, saya bawa FF baru judulnya Teacher

Tapi itu keknya lama update haha, soalnya harus selesain yang ini dulu.. FF itu idenya muncul begitu aja yaa jadinya sayang kan kalau gak di realisasikan kedalam tulisan,... yakan yakan yakan yakan? ;;)

Reviewnya ditunggu yaa J

Kamsahamnida juga buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk membaca FF abal – abal saya ini, dan mau berkomentar itu lebih sangat saya ucapkan sedalam dalamnya dan yang menandai favorit juga.. Duhh penuh cinta dan rasa terima kasih dari author untuk kalian deh pokoknya ({})


End file.
